Problem: The arithmetic progressions $\{2, 5, 8, 11, \ldots\}$ and $\{3, 10, 17, 24, \ldots \}$ have some common values. What is the largest value less than 500 that they have in common?
Let $a$ be a common term. We know that \begin{align*}
a&\equiv 2\pmod 3\\
a&\equiv 3\pmod 7
\end{align*} Congruence $(1)$ means that there exists a non-negative integer such that $a=2+3n$. Substituting this into $(2)$ yields \[2+3n\equiv 3\pmod 7\implies n\equiv 5\pmod 7\] So $n$ has a lower bound of $5$. Then $n\ge 5\implies a=2+3n\ge 17$. $17$ satisfies the original congruences, so it is the smallest common term. Subtracting $17$ from both sides of both congruences gives \begin{align*}
a-17&\equiv -15\equiv 0\pmod 3\nonumber\\
a-17&\equiv -14\equiv 0\pmod 7\nonumber
\end{align*} Since $\gcd(3,7)$, we get $a-17\equiv 0\pmod{3\cdot 7}$, that is, $a\equiv 17\pmod{21}$.

So all common terms must be of the form $17+21m$ for some non-negative integer $m$. Note that any number of the form also satisfies the original congruences. The largest such number less than $500$ is $17+21\cdot 22=\boxed{479}$.